Enchanting Wonderland
by Tess the singer
Summary: welcome to another five nights at freddy's fan fiction story, in this story we get to know my all time favorite character toy bonnie's story, is he really all that bad or is he just a poor soul looking for a way out?


**Enchanting wonderland**

Chapter 1: the last birthday

AN: so this is starting out before toy bonnie was toy bonnie, this is his human self before he was murdered by the purple guy. I hope you enjoy this story Toy bonnie is my absolute favorite character of all time, I love him so I'm really excited to be writing a story about him. So this will be rated T so it won't be as graphic as my other Fnaf story, but I still hope you like it. Ok so lets get on with story.

''mommy I want to go to the new restaurant, oh can we can we? It just opened up and I just have to go please it would be the best birthday present ever, oh please mommy?''

''ok, bud we can go, but you have to be on your best behavior, can you do that for me?''

''of course Mommy.''

''I knew you could.''

A few hours later, my mom and I were on our way to the pizzeria called freddy Fazbears, I was so excited I could hardly wait! our car was pulling into the parking lot, I was bouncing in my seat, I knew I was about to have the best day ever! my mom parked the car and I dashed out of the car so quickly I almost forgot to shut my door.

''sweetie, don't forget to shut your door.''

''oh yeah sorry Mom.''

''it's fine hun.''

Without waiting for my mom, I ran into the restaurant, I was so hyped! As I walked through the door I was greeted by a guy in a Freddy costume.

''hello, i'm Freddy Fazbear what brings you here today?''

''it's my birthday!'' I said with a big smile across my face.

'' Hey, ho, what do ya know we have a birthday boy!''

''you sure do and I plan to have the most wonderful birthday EVER!''

''I bet you will sunny, well I'll go get a table set up just for you boy!''

''thanks Freddy!''

''anything for the birthday boy.''

''sweetheart why did you just run in without me? You cannot do that what if I lose you?'' My Mom said while catching her breath.

''I'm really sorry Mom I was just so pumped to have my birthday at this new restaurant, I guess I wasn't thinking, I hope you are not to mad at me.''

''oh honey you know I never stay mad at you. Now I'm gonna give you some coins so you can play the games, I'll come find you when dinner is at the table, does that sound like a deal?'

''yes mom oh I can hardly wait!'' I hugged my mom and ran off to the games. I was running so fast I ran into someone in front of me.

''Ow, watch where you're going!'' the girl that I bumped into said to me with an angry look on her face.

''I'm sorry I didn't see you there.''

''it's fine, just don't go to fast next time.''

''you betcha.''

''wait, you wanna see the secret room? I found it earlier today and I wanna show you, follow me.''

''ok sounds like fun.''

''trust me you won't regret coming with me.'' I followed her, it seemed to get darker the farther we went but I wasn't scared I'm a brave boy after all, and am not scared of silly things such as the

dark. This was like an adventure.

''were almost there.''

''ok awesome.''

''ok stop! We have arrived, this isn't really a secret room it's really a play room for younger children but it does not look like it's in use so let's go in.''

''wow this is so cool.'' I walked inside the play room and saw another boy inside.

''he-h-hello, who is there?'' the boy said trembling.

''no worries I can assure you we come in peace.'' the girl said to the scared boy

''you really need to get out of here, trust me it's not safe, please leave while you

can.''

''I don't...'' I was cut off by the door slamming shut, I could here footsteps coming near.

''oh no it's locked.'' the girl said

''we are not the only people here, I hear footsteps.''

''who else could be here? Do you know?''

''yes it is the person I was trying to warn you about he isn't normal, he could be anywhere.''

''what do we do?''

'' Honestly I don't know I guess try to hide or something.''

''do you really think that is going to work?''

''Again I don't know but it is our only option at this point.''

''He is right it is our only option what choice do we have.''

''ok fine, I'm really scared.''

''don't be scared little girl, you won't even remember this soon...'' a demonic like voice said

''who are you and what do you want?''

''I only want to kill you, I need your souls.''

''that's it I'm finding away out of here!''

''wait, no STOP!'' the figure lunged forward at the girl grabbing her forcefully by her short blonde hair, and flinging her downward as hard as he could to the ground, she laid lifeless on the floor, I knew she was dead, and knew he would be coming after the rest of us. I began crawling on the floor as silently and quickly as possible to find a hiding spot. I found one in a corner of the room. I could hear him getting near.

''I know you are here you cannot hide from me forever little boy, I will find you and when I do I will kill you!'' I whimpered, damn he had to of heard that. And he did hear it he was right up in my face, he wore all purple and had a demonic look to him, that other boy was right there is no way he is human.

''Did you really think you could get away from me, birthday boy? Well seems to me you're not as clever as I thought.'' I slide underneath his legs making a dash to the other side, anywhere but near him. I just had to get away I didn't want this to be my last birthday.

''Come here little boy, it will only hurt for a second.''

''no leave me alone!'' He found me, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, lifting me up to meet his evil eyes, and he laughed .

''you know little one I'am going to enjoy killing you, this is gonna be a whole lot of fun!''

I struggled to break free of his grip but it was no use, I was a goner so I closed my eyes and completely gave up on trying to survive, at that moment everything went black, and I knew I was never gonna live another day, this really was my last birthday. The last thing that came to my mind was what's gonna happen to my mom, how is this going to effect her life, I couldn't believe that those last moments I had with my mom was the very last.

AN: well that is the end of chapter one, let me know what you guys think I would love to hear your feedback. The characters used in this story belong to scott cawthon. I can't wait to write chapter two, I'm really excited to see where this story goes. Well hope to hear from you guys, bye for now.


End file.
